


The Royalty of Riverdale

by Sanmarino14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Tumblr Prompt, Until it Wasnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanmarino14/pseuds/Sanmarino14
Summary: Filling out a Tumblr Prompt right here. Pre-choni. Cheryl literally goes into the White Wrym to pine over Toni. Betty comes with. Side note, Betty is the best wingwoman ever. When a drunk stranger comes into the bar with not the greatest intentions, things get intresting...Now a multi-chapter story about self-discovery and acceptance. Will have some angst, but ends with a happy ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also guys, this is my first fic EVER completed and published, so please tell me what you think in the comments below. If you think it's trash, comment. If you think it's good, comment. If you want to see more, comment.

Prompt:

“Move! My heels are sharpened for this specific reason.”

a.k.a Mama Cheryl becoming really jealous protecting Toni

 

Pre choni

Cheryl had a regular habit of coming into to the bar where Toni worked. That was merely a coincidence, of course, as Riverdale's resident It Girl and self-proclaimed “royalty of the town” decided to frequent a Southside bar for no specific reason. To be fair, she brought security, usually in the form of Betty Cooper, who was known to be sweet and often in sweaters but was not afraid to use her pepper spray. For the most part, however, Cheryl and Betty hung out every Saturday night exactly a table down, two across from where Toni had her shift. But that was coincidence, of course. Currently, Cheryl was staring longingly at a certain pink-haired bartender before seeing two fingers snapping to get her attention. Quickly recovering her demeanour, Cheryl raised an eyebrow and snipped, “Yes?” Betty smirked. “Cheryl, if you really want her that much, just go up and ask her for a date, it's not that hard.”

“What? I didn't, I mean, I don't-well you've never asked someone for a date, so I wouldn't start, Sandra Dee.” Betty just chuckled, rather infuriatingly, Cheryl thought. “Wow, you must really be into her if your insults are suffering. You know the reason I've never asked anyone on a date is because Veronica asked me first. But honestly, go ask her.” Betty said softly. “What's the worst that can happen?” Cheryl chose not to answer that question.

As she and Betty were slowly (and unawaringly) increasing the volume of their “discussion”, Cheryl caught something just on the outside of her peripheral vision. She turned her head, and caught a drunken customer making Toni clearly uncomfortable. She held up a single finger to shush Betty, and heard the cretin, not a day under forty, trying to not only ask Toni to his _hotel room_ , but also trying to get in early on the action by poorly attempting to grope Toni across the counter.

Cheryl stood up quickly. By now, Betty had cottoned onto what was happening, and grabbed Cheryl's arm tightly; she hissed, “Cheryl! No! Do _not_ go over there to help! I don't care how hot she is, but you are not going to help anyone by getting arrested for assault and battery!” “No, I'm.. not going to… kill… him…” Said Cheryl panting, struggling to get out of the bear hold Betty put her in, “I… just… ugh stop restraining me! I'm just… you know, castration-Oh just move! My heels are sharpened for this specific reason!” Betty stopped suddenly, bemused but more than a little confused, which Cheryl saw as her chance to escape and march up to the man with her now unusually noticeable, pointed Louis Vuittons.

"Pardon me, _sir_ , but what the _fuck_ -” Betty gasped. The only other time she heard Cheryl curse was when Betty found out about the bruises and where they were coming from, but that was a story for another time. Cheryl looked so livid-well, she didn't look livid. It was almost worse in a way; Cheryl marched forward with a cuttingly cold malice with each step, and before the man turned around to confront her, Betty would not forget the stone-cold chestnut eyes with an ice-blue hellfire running beneath. The man tried to explain himself. “Calm down, lady, I wus just compleementing this beautiful young lurdy here on her, uh, _skills_ and was, um, offering to show hur some of _mine._ You could come too, of ‘cource, I ain't picky.” Cheryl stopped dead. She still had the hellfire in her eyes, but she stopped between Toni and the man, she just stopped. The man tried to speak again, but Cheryl held up a single finger, and he was struck as if dumb. Betty smirked, because Betty knew that Cheryl was in complete control and on par for a verbal smackdown.

“First, heathen, I would advise you to speak properly in order to woo this beautiful girl behind me. Second, trailer trash isn't permitted in this bar. There isn't a sign on the door, but it's clear enough to see what you are. Besides, why waste all this time with your clearly encompassing repertoire when you can be shagging your cousin or a prostitute? Or both? But please, do us all a favor and get your sorry ass out of here and out of Riverdale. Goodness knows we have enough trash. So toodles!”

The man, (Betty had to give him credit, she doubt she could even form a coherent thought after being on the receiving end of a truly angry Bombshell smackdown), tried in a vain attempt to step forward and size up Cheryl. Having none of it, Cheryl stepped two paces forward, pointed a perfectly manicured finger to the derelict door, and deadpanned: “Get. Out.”

He quickly obeyed after that, scuttling towards the exit with only a few inaudible mutterings. Cheryl then whipped around to face Toni. “And what was that!? Why did you let that pathetic excuse of the opposite sex continue to harass you? No person should EVER be treated like-” Cheryl stopped abruptly, blushing when Toni just raised her eyebrows at her and smiled. Toni said, “Thank you Cheryl, for standing up for me. That was really admirable. The reason I continued letting it happen is because the drunker they are, the more flirty they are, and I get more tips. I hate it as much as you do, but I'm willing to make that sacrifice for the money to get by.” Toni explained softly, as Cheryl looked as if she wished to sink right through the floor from one, embarrassment over her outburst, and two, actually talking to Toni. “But honestly, thank you. It's really refreshing to have someone care and look out for me.” At this, Betty motioned frantically towards Toni, and did a not so subtle impression of a certain someone swooning. Toni noticed the, well, _exquisite_ charades, and smirked at Cheryl. “According to your friend over there, is there something you want to ask me?”

And the Queen of Riverdale, for the first time in her life, was at a loss for words. Truly, no words could describe the multitude of emotions swirling inside her, although mostly embarrassment and a mental note to steal Betty's luxury chocolate once she got home. See how she likes it, having insatiable cravings again, Cheryl harrumphed mentally. “Well… um, I was, um, wondering if maybe you'd like to, well, um, maybe potentially possibly go out for a milkshake date at Pop's? I mean, obviously, you don't have to, it was rude of me to assume that-” “Woah, Cheryl, calm down.” Toni said, smoothly interrupting Cheryl's increasingly frantic attempt to ask Toni out, “I'd love to go out on a date with you; you shouldn't have been worried in the first place. If I had known you liked girls before I would've asked you out as it is. That's another great reason for putting up with shit here, cause then there's a chance of finding a sensational girl at the bar.” Toni winked. “I'd love to go out next Sunday, is that okay? Oh and thanks Betty, you're a great wingwoman.” “No problem.” Betty grinned back. “So… you in Cheryl?”

Toni turned back to face a nervous (but extremely excited) bundle of nerves known as Cheryl Blossom. “Yeah, um, yeah, that'd be awesome! Do you'd think, I, um, might potentially get your number? Is that okay?” “Sure,” Toni grinned, writing her number down on a paper and pen procured by Betty, “can't wait” Toni finished, including a wink. Gripping the counter a little more tightly, Cheryl finished breathlessly, “thanks, Toni, I'll see you on Sunday.” With that, Cheryl took her cue to leave, motioning Betty with a wave of her hand before heading out. Betty turned to Toni, chuckling as she did. “Wow, you must really have seduced Cheryl hard in a past life or something, I've never seen her so… so… out of control, I guess. Bless her heart, it was endearing to see the Queen of Ice suddenly lose her cool. Anyways, treat her right. Or else you will be targeted by the daughter of a mobster and her girl. Just putting it out there.” “Right,” Toni gulped. “don't worry, I always treat a girl right, and that bombshell of a girl should be treated the whole world.”


	2. The Tear of Riverdale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for abuse: There is physically assault and some self-hatred as well, so please don't read if it harms you to read this!   
> This chapter is full of angst (lol I swore I wouldn't be one of those angst writers, well look where I am now), but it does get lighter at the end. Delves into Cheryl's insecurities and.a bit of background with Penelope and Heather. Please leave comments, good or even "bad" ones, as all criticisms are appreciated, and enjoy the show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @cheryl-in-a-barrel on Tumblr for again reviewing this mess, and at @definitelyhuman45 on Tumblr again for being a supportive bestie while I'm writing this. Guys, I am so lucky for each and everyone reading this, y'all literally make me squeal and jump up and down and grin like a total idiot for at least 18 minutes after a kudos or a comment, and I hope that never stops. If you didn't already know, y'all are literally so amazing, xo, Me.

The dawn of Sunday arrived, and the Queen of Riverdale was a tightly controlled ball of nerves. After waking up at 6:15 (she never could seem to sleep in on the weekends), she showered, did her hair routine, showered again, stretched, and proceeded to run around her walk-in closet like a frantic cat in desperate need of amphetamines. After spending 45 minutes deciding, changing and even shredding one particularly unfortunate outfit, she decided to call Betty for assistance. To be fair, the pre-gold digging Cinderella didn’t have exactly the most ravishing outfits, even after hooking up with Veronica, but she was the only one who knew of Cheryl’s, er,  _ orientation _ , outside her mother, and Cheryl would be damned if another soul knew of her hideous urges. To be fair, the only reason Betty knew was because of her annoyingly impressive detecting skills and being in the right place at the right time.

She remembered it as if it were today, though in reality, it had only been a few months ago. Betty had come to check on Polly (God, she was like a love-sick puppy back then), and took to leaving for home just at the  _ perfect _ time Cheryl got into it with her pathetic excuse of a parental figure. Cheryl had been smiling upon some pictures of her and Heather in the Blossom parlor, when her mother stormed into the room and caught sight of a blissfully unaware Cheryl. “Cheryl,  _ what _ are you doing?!” Penelope hissed, catching Cheryl’s arm with brittle talons while snatching the photos from a timid and distraught Cheryl. Her mother, if not already in a bad mood, was furious, possessing that ice-cold fury that warned Cheryl she was in for some major punishment. “How did you even procure these?” She said, waving the pictures wildly up and down. “I thought we destroyed them all! Alright,” Penelope sneered,  “alright, that’s it. I told you I would not tolerate this unwanton behavior Cheryl, and I’m putting a stop to it once and for all.” And before Cheryl could stop her, before she could take back the remnants of her childhood and first love back safely into her arms, Penelope threw the photos into the fire.

Cheryl snapped. She was done, she was finished, she just wanted to become either obsolete or nothing at all. Her family had destroyed  _ everything _ she ever loved, first Jason, then safety, then Heather, then love, and she was finally left with no heroes, no saviors, no big brothers or best friends to stop her from imploding and destroying herself in a blaze of Phoenix fire, burning her just as strongly as her and Heather crumbling in the ashes of the fireplace. She lunged at her mother, screaming profanities and sobbing, sobbing of how her witch of a mother could possibly so evil as to destroy Heather completely. But Penelope, strengthened by unabashed revulsion and hate, threw Cheryl onto the cold wooden floor with the intent of beating her within an inch of her life. Cheryl kept sobbing through her mother’s kicks and slaps, and choking on either her own tears or blood, she looked up to her mother with broken glass eyes, and asked: “Just one thing mom, can I just ask one thing.” she sobbed. “Did you ever love me?” Cheryl croaked. Her mother, for an inexplicable moment, stopped. “Cheryl,” Penelope said softly, “oh Cheryl, I know it's supposed to be a mother's job to love her child. But Jacob I have loved, and Esau I have hated.” she finished, stopping her blows. “I'm sorry Cheryl.” With that, Penelope left the room, before the tiny sliver of emotion Cheryl somehow lodged in her heart threatened to crack her whole.

Cheryl ran to the to the foyer, sobbing hysterically whilst running into the closet. The oddest of places really, and quite undignified, she remembered, but she and Jason would always hide in here from her parents arguments and she'll be damned if she can't latch onto one part of her past life. It wasn't a childhood, it was a whole different life, with people she loved, people that accepted the  _ real _ Cheryl. It was before Cheryl decided to forego herself to conceal, yet somehow simultaneously multiply her irredeemable insecurities in order to become accepted, no, beyond accepted, to be  _ feared _ , and to be  _ loved, _ because if there's anything her family taught her, love does not come from a place of willingness. Cheryl heard a soft knock on the door, and a with soft voice that Cheryl would never be comfortable with for knowing her secrets, Betty Cooper invited herself into the dark recesses where Cheryl cried.

“Cheryl,” Betty said softly, “are you okay?” Cheryl, still sobbing hysterically, straightened herself up, spit out some blood onto the floor, and smiled an eerily calm smirk, not unlike like her mother. Compressing herself into her ice-queen persona, she replied, “What do you think, Barbie persona, and anyways, why are you still here? This devotion to your sad recluse of a sister is trying my patience. Honestly, do you do anything besides slaving over your sister and searching up pornos of the Scooby gang?” Betty actually chuckled, and smiled softly, something that Cheryl was certainly not expecting or hoping for. She would have preferred for Betty to run off crying and then Cheryl blackmail, bribe, or hypnotize her to forget this unbelievably awkward occurrence. 

Betty said calmly, “Cheryl, you don't have to insult me, okay? I just want to help with whatever's going on. It's  _ okay. _ I won't hurt you. I promise.” And Cheryl, with reasons she doesn't quite fully doesn't understand today, started sobbing her life story to Betty, started telling her everything before it could be stopped; the bile residing deep down within her had finally risen to the surface and could not be choked down. Betty just stopped and stared after Cheryl was finished, still hiccuping slightly and gently rocking herself. “Okay Cheryl, let's go get you cleaned up, okay?” Betty tried to smile, but it came out as more as a pitied grimace. (Cheryl hated that. Pity, or sympathy was inexcusable, even back then. It was  _ weakness. _ ) It was simply a moment of insanity and deviant behavior that caused her to slip up, and she vowed for it to never happen again; with every future bruise and barb her mother threw at her, with every student that tried to raise hell at the establishment, she would never, ever, shed a single tear for others, and most importantly, for herself.

~~~

Cheryl shook herself out of her reverie, mentally reprimanding herself. Not exactly the best idea to think about her tartar mother while prepping for a date with a  _ super _ hot girl. She needed to get better control of herself, she decided, as acting like a pathetic, drooling, crying mess with mommy issues in front of Toni was probably not the best way to get a second date. “But maybe she wouldn't want a second date,” Cheryl muttered, now just banging her head on her pillow repeatedly, “she probably doesn't want you anyway, it's a joke, for once, Penelope is right, you know she’s always right, because she’s the only one who’ll tell you the truth, the only one left who sees the real you, you deluded loveless monster!” Cheryl shrieked at herself, visibly trembling and starting to rock back and forth before she heard a polite knock on the door. Composing herself with a single slap, she trotted downstairs.

Rolling her eyes and striking a meticulously practiced intimidation pose, she walked and opened the door for Betty. “Hello, dear cousin,” Cheryl smirked, confident of her composure once again, “come in.” Betty immediately went to Cheryl's room looking at Cheryl's various outfits and clucked her tongue. Cheryl started pacing back and forth in response. Her outfits weren’t usually  _ that _ bad, so maybe her hysteria had also reduced her stylistically classy fashion sense into the outfits of a four year old. “I mean honestly, Cheryl, all these outfits look fine.” Cheryl let out an inaudible sigh of relief that was immediately drawn back in as Betty continued. “In fact, your outfits look amazing as usual, and you know I’m not the best at fashion, so it’s not like you really needed, or maybe even wanted, my help.” Betty mused. Ugh. The blond-haired Nancy Drew was always too unnervingly smart, Cheryl considered actually admitting she was related to the creature. “I don't care if they look 'fine’, I want them to look absolutely perfect!” Cheryl growled, her voice growing in volumes as Betty's eyebrows rose higher and higher. “Okay then,” Betty said calmly, surprised Cheryl hadn't insulted her yet (after the shock and initial hurt, it was actually quite funny to see a frantic or stressed Cheryl run through her head her various catalogs of insults to throw at the offender), “Go with the red sweater and black miniskirt, you always look cute in it, and it makes your ass look great.” It was Cheryl's turn tp raise her eyebrows at the remark. She interrupted, “Dearest cousin, I know I always look great, but please refrain from the incestuous remarks.”

“Oh my God Cheryl,” Betty whined, “you do realize it is normal for  _ platonic _ female friendships to compliment each other's body. Honestly, Veronica's complimented Josie's hair so many times I almost think it's a fetish at this point.” “Well how am I supposed to know if it's platonic or otherwise?” Cheryl whined. Betty chuckled  _ again _ , Lord that woman needed to check into a mental home. “If they're eye-fucking you, then you know it's more than platonic.” Betty explained simply. “So just be aware of Toni, cause she already likes you already, so if she’s eye-fucking, you’ve got the green light. Best part is if she’s clean, because I know you are, you can hook up with her!” Betty winked, already holding in her laughter that would come from Cheryl’s response, if not her expression alone. Cheryl's mouth dropped open. “Betty!” she shrieked, launching a pillow at her, “I am NOT looking for just a hookup! And on the first date!? You  _ know  _ I am classier than tha-Hey! You did that just to rile me up!” Cheryl shouted, launching another pillow with extreme force as Betty was doubled up over on her bed, literally crying with laughter. “That wasn't that funny!” Cheryl huffed, taking the opportunity to swipe another pillow at Betty who was trying (unsuccessfully) to reign in her laughter. “Okay, okay,” Betty said, wiping her eyes, “that was unfair I'll admit. But seriously Cheryl, my honest advice? Just go out there and relax. If it's meant to be, it'll be. But my previous instructions aren't bad either.” Betty winked. “Right, um, yeah, d-definitely good to know.” Cheryl stammered, swallowing a dry gulp. “Definitely good to know.”


	3. The Milkshakes and Float Dates of Riverdale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni go out on a (kinda) first date, and we get a little bit of Toni's mindset. Kind of a filler chapter, but please enjoy! As always, feel free to leave comments, and be honest. Hey, if it sucked, it sucked! But then I know y'alls preferences. Again, thank you for all the kudos and comments, it's like literally the best seratonin, I'm not even kidding. Well, enjoy the chapter!

Cheryl drove into the inexcusably cramped parking lot of Pop's in her red corvette, turned off the ignition, and took a deep breath. She was beyond excited for this date with Toni, but several thoughts had been plaguing her mind. First, there was the ultimately terrifying risk of anyone noticing her on a date. She was sure her school would have fleeting suspicions of _something_ deviant (like Veronica's oh so tactful insulation that Cheryl would get with her brother. Although probably not the best example, Cheryl could only copy Cher, roll her eyes, and 'ugh, as if’. Besides, whenever there was some smoky rumors of her sexuality, Cheryl would host a huge party, pretend to get drunk, internally steel herself, and then proceed to make out with one of the barbarians of the opposite sex.

 

Her school was remarkably tolerant for the LGBTQ+ community, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to trade her place at the highest echelons of high school society for a dashed attempt at love. Plus, there was always the suspicion of her mother finding out. Cheryl internally shuddered, as if her mother's reaction by today was anything to go by, Penelope would clearly never be tolerant of her unwanton behavior. She already asked Betty to cover for her, using the excuse of a surely to be wild party happening at Veronica’s tonight. It was ironic her mother was probably more accepting of Cheryl getting drunk, roofied, or laid (heterosexually of course) rather than her holding hands with a pink-haired serpent. With a shrugging of her shoulder and a middle finger in the air for seemingly no one in particular, Cheryl walked into Pop’s.

 

“Oh shit oh shit oh shit,” Toni muttered. “FANGS! Where’s my combat boots! Toni yelled, running frantically around the trailer, half naked in only a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a black bra. “Nice” Fangs smirked, handing Toni her gray flannel, “go half-naked. That's a guaranteed hookup.”

 

Cheryl started humming to herself, looking at the clock. She bet anything that Toni would get a float instead of a milkshake.

 

“Fangs I'm not looking for a one night stand,” Toni said vexedly, raising a fist in triumph after finding one of her boots, “this girl seems really special, full of class, actually, and I'm not going to waste the chance to get with that bombshell of the female species by being uncomfortably and unabashedly horny. She's the type that takes time.” Fangs replied, “well then why are you going out with her,” he asked confusedly, “for practically knowing nothing of the girl except she seems like a piece of work? That just isn't your type Toni. I've seen the girls you half-assedly sneak into your bedroom, and they are nothing like _her_. Are you sure you want to do this? She just doesn't seem like anything you want in a relationship, to be honest.” “Well,” Toni muttered almost to herself, “maybe that's where you're wrong.”

 

Cheryl was getting more and more worried. She wasn't that nervous of course, just really more irritated. That's why she got here 15 minutes early and was checking her phone for the last half-hour, she wasn't worried at all if Toni showed up or not, she would have just preferred if the girl could have at least given her some notice of the reason for her absence. Just to clarify to herself, she wasn't worried. At all. Just then, the door tinkled, and Cheryl was almost too afraid to look-no, she mentally reprimanded herself, she was not afraid. Blossoms didn't show fear or any other types of weaknesses. Almost against her will, she turned around in the booth, and was met with a sight that quite literally dropped her jaw. Toni arrived in all her badass, sapphic-filled glory. She was resplendent even in a flannel tied into a crop top around ripped jeans, with a grey beanie not unlike Jughead's without the weird crown design (and could pull it off much better than he ever would, Cheryl noted,) and completed the look with a pair of combat boots that made Cheryl glad she was sitting. Quickly squeezing her legs together, Cheryl motioned Toni to come over with a smile and a wave.

~~~

Toni was really hoping she wasn't drooling during this date of sorts, as Cheryl looked like heaven. Like actual heaven. Toni hadn't uncrossed her legs since sitting down. Cheryl had these mile-long creamy legs that were encased only with a short miniskirt that was _really_ making it almost impossible to maintain eye contact, and a modest red sweater that somehow tried to hide those deceptively full breasts. (Toni knew she could get turned on, but for the sake of knowing this girl for longer than one night stopped her from dragging Cheryl to a hotel and defiling the sinfully angelic body of Cheryl Blossom). Clearing her throat, Toni exchanged a few awkward amenities with Cheryl before learning she was a cheerleader. (As if she wasn't hot enough. Toni's hands were actually trembling on her cherry float by this point.) “So wait…” Toni clarified, “you guys are professional and shi-I mean stuff? Not just the football or basketball games?” “Yes,” Cheryl clarified, “we actually made it to the state finals last year and are hoping to make it to Regionals this year. I run a tight ship, but it ensures perfection during practice and performance, and performances have motivated the masses of mankind. I mean just look at Live Aid, Queen _revolutionized_ the world of rock that night through…”

 

God she's hot, and she knows rock, Toni mused, gazingly dreamingly at an adorable Cheryl ranting about the impacts of live performances and their historical impact on the world. Screw what Fangs had said, Toni knew if she played her cards right, she wanted (and would) get the girl, be a couple, do all those unfailingly adorable cliches of 80s couples, including, but not limited to, standing outside Cheryl's home with a boombox, driving off into the sunset on a lawn mower, con her way into a fancy restaurant after taking a friend's father's Ferrari (although a car that quality might have to be on Cheryl's part), and walking into every single public venue possible with her hand in Cheryl's back pocket. She really wanted to try the last one.

 

“Hey Cheryl,” she interrupted, causing Cheryl a minor look of annoyance of being interrupted on one of her arbitrary rants tangents, “I'm really happy to be getting to know you, and I hope you feel the same, so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a second date and see if things go further? But it's cool if you feel that way I guess, it happens.” Toni finished, with a deceivingly casual shrug of the shoulders. Inside, she was terrified. Not only was Cheryl hot as fuck, she was amazing in general from what little she told of herself, and Toni just wanted to learn more and more about her. “No no no, I really do want to do this again,” Cheryl said, biting her lip, “but do you want to do the same? Not just be with the It Girl for street cred or whatever, but actually take time for whatever this is? That's a really big commitment, and I know a lot of high schoolers who would refuse to be compliant with this.”

 

“No, yeah, yeah, I'm down,” Toni said, “I know about that life you just described, that was kinda me until I saw you walk into that bar. Cause if we go forward, I want you to know that I was a one-night stand girl, but I'm over that now. So if you trust me through that, then there's nothing stopping us from being out and about together.” Cheryl winced. Of course Toni had to use those irritatingly specific choice of words for her proclamation, no matter how impressive it was. “Actually, there's one more thing you may want to know about me,” Cheryl sighed, then rushed her words forward: “Just, so you know, here’s my number if you still want me after this,” she said, writing down her digits with an elegant flourish of her hand; “I want to be together, but not in public,” Cheryl sighed softly, “people don't know I'm gay.”

~~~

Toni slammed the door upon her arrival back at the trailer, startling Fangs out of an evidently good nap. “Hey, Toni, how’d it go?” he asked groggily from the couch. “A mixed bag,” Toni replied, shrugging off her jacket and flopping down on the couch beside him. “She says she wants to date me, even gave me her number, but says she isn’t out of the closet yet.” “Hmm,” Fangs frowned, “well, is she still worth going after for you? I know you said you wanted to change and all that, but honestly Toni, you ready for that work?” “Fangs,” Toni smiled sadly, “I can't help but falling for a beautiful girl.” Fangs responded quickly, “yeah I know, I know. Straight shit though? Crushes come and go. You can get over it, out of your system.” Toni replied vexedly, “Well, this one I want to give a shot. I don't know why, but she's special, and honestly, what's the worst that can happen?”

~~~

_Unknown Number: hey sweetie, what's up ;)_

 

_Queen Bombshell👑: Pardon, but who is this_

 

_Unknown Number: the hottest girl in town, Toni Topaz, duh_

 

_Queen Bombshell👑: Oh hello Toni. Do you bring good tidings?_

 

_Queen Bombshell👑: And Topaz? TT, that's adorable, I like that_

 

_TT 🌷: yeah it's a nickname, can I get a new one? Called gf? *wink wink*_

 

_Queen Bombshell👑: Hah hah. Nice try. So… did you consider my proposal? Essentially, would you like to go out? In secret, obvs. What's your given name btw?_

 

_Witness Protection Program girl: that's for me to know and for you to find out ;) But yeah, i'd like to make this secretly official. would you be open, later on obviously, i'm not trying to pressure you, but would you think about going public eventually if this thing works out?_

 

_Queen Bombshell👑: … I will consider the proposal. Thank you for being understanding that I cannot come out yet though_

 

_Secretly Official™: ofc. meet at the bar on friday? I have a surprise for you ;)_

 

_Queen Bombshell👑: Sure. See you then!_

 

_Stop Winking At Me It's Cute: alright, ttyl then!! 💕_

 

Cheryl put down her phone, and let out a big breath she didn't know she had been holding in the safety of her room. She couldn't believe she was doing this, and she was in even greater disbelief that Toni agreed. Although, secret relationships were really romantic, she mused dreamily, like Romeo and Juliet, except without the suicide. She preferred to leave that out of the plot. And with nothing but operatic visions of Toni filling her head, Cheryl, for the first time after Jason's death, drifted peacefully off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry for the delay! This is the first time this week I've only had one activity (just basketball) after school, and teachers just love to add on more work for no apparent reason. Shout out to @definitelyhuman45 for killing it at our winter concert, she's the coolest! Xoxo lovelies, Me


End file.
